Question: $\left(-6x - 5\right)\left(-2x - 2\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -6x \cdot \left(-2x - 2\right) - 5 \cdot \left(-2x - 2\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( 12x + 10x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + 22x + \left( -5 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + 22x + 10$